


Daydreams in Hand

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Suitable Matches"
Relationships: Sabrina Santiago/Matt Hunter





	Daydreams in Hand

Sabrina’s move in had happened in a weekend; she was trying to adjust from being a guest in his home to being a resident.  
  
He had been more certain than her, ready for the change; it allowed him to deal as his home transformed.  
  
Matt’s modern, minimalist apartment had received her womanly touch. There was now color everywhere; fresh floral arrangements and fleece blankets.  
  
She softened his home and his heart, paranoid and apologetic with every change.  
  
Matt replied the same way, every single time, too happy to complain, “You make any change you want as long as you stay.”


End file.
